Sector W7, Chapter Bonus
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Sector W7 has a new member, Mocha, who struggles to fit in due to her giant size. But her friends come to teach her, everyone has limitations.


**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the secret BONUS chapter of _Sector W7_! As you know, the sector recently got a new member! What better way to help her fit in than giving her her own chapter? ? ;D Heeere we go!**

* * *

**_A Big Burden to Bear! Mocha, the Girl Who Wants to Fit In!_**

**Sector W7 Treehouse**

Another beautiful day on Water 7, the island best renowned for its beautiful days. The friends of Sector W7 were up and doing whatever as usual… but something was a little different. The team of six had a new member: thus making 7 members. Mocha was still asleep in her room, having to sleep on the floor since she was much too big for a bed. However, her friends were nice enough to knit her a giant blanket. The 15-foot tall girl yawned as she rolled onto her left. Her eyes shot awake when she felt something crush under her huge form.

Mocha shot up with surprise, seeing the smashed pile that was her nightstand and alarm clock. "Whoops…" Mocha brushed the mess off as she stood up and slipped on her shoes. She still wore her hospital shoes from Punk Hazard since they were the only ones that fit. Still better than going barefoot. The door to her room was a huge, broken hole in the wall, broken open by herself, since they didn't have time to install a door big enough for her.

The floor shook as Mocha walked down the hall, having to crouch slightly to avoid the ceiling. She finally reached the living room, and when she broke the wall down upon entry, the girls were immediately alerted to her presence. "Heeeey, Mochaaaa!" they cheered in unison.

"Gyom-gyoooom!" Gonbe was happy, too.

"Hm hm hm! Hey, guys!" Mocha smiled. "Sorry about the door."

"Aaaah that's okay." Chimney said. "We'll remodel the place eventually."

"Gyom-gyooom."

"Hm hm, you guys don't have to do that for me." Mocha said modestly.

"Well, we can't have a bunch of HOLES everywhere!" Chimney yelled. "You wanna get SPLINTERS?"

"Ha ha ha! Good point! …" But Mocha still felt a little guilty about it. They didn't seem to mind, so she tried to push it off. Still, considering her size, she was concerned if she could fit in this team well. …Figuratively speaking. She saw everyone doing something, and wondered if she could join them. She decided to walk over to Apis first, who was playing a videogame on the couch. "Hi, Apis! What're you playing?"

"_Zelda_." The Christian replied. "You play as this leprechaun boy and go on a journey to fight demons. It's not really Christianity-related… but it's still awesome!" she smiled brightly.

The giant knelt down and watched as Link sliced away a squad of Bokoblin onscreen. "Looks fun! Can I play?"

Apis paused the game and looked up with concern. "Ummm… I dunno, you're kinda big. It'll be hard to hold the controller."

"No it won't! See?" Mocha took the controller anyway, using her thumb and index finger. She tried to hold the crumb-sized device with both index fingers, then tried moving the control stick with her thumb, but her index fingers got in the way. "Um… hang on, I can figure this out. Oh-?" In the end, she dropped the controller, and it fell front-first on the hard, polished floor.

Apis gasped and picked up the controller, moving the stick around. "Awww, you ruined the stick!" Her eyes furrowed. "Now I might have to get a new one…"

"Um… I'm sorry." Mocha frowned. "I'll just… go somewhere else."

She then walked over to Aisa, who wielded a bow and arrow as she focused tight on a target nearly 40 feet away. "Hi, Aisa! What're you doing?"

"Hey, Mocha! I'm practicing my archery." The Nimbi replied as she launched the arrow, nearly hitting the center. "I'm not sure why, but I've kinda got an interest for it."

Mocha watched as the Nimbi was able to shoot the center. "Cool! Hey, can I try? It'll be good to practice my aim!" Before Aisa could respond, Mocha took the bow anyway.

"Um, Mocha, I think we should get a bigger bow-"

"It's okay, I can handle it! You just…" she tried to fit the arrow on the string, "fit it in… and pull it back… Oops." The bow immediately broke upon her tug.

"Mochaaaa!" Aisa yelled angrily. "It takes forever to make those! Ugh, gimme that!" She jumped up and took the bow back.

Mocha frowned guiltily again. "Um… sorry." With that, she walked away, deciding to approach April in the corner.

The aforementioned artist merely stared at the blank, plain wall as her artboard depicted its image. "So much beauty… in absolute nothing." As she painted, Mocha stared over her from behind.

"Hi, April." Mocha still frowned. "What's up?"

April bent her head all the way back, Mocha's head upside-down to her view. "You."

"Heh heh heh! Right!" April went back to painting, and Mocha frowned slightly, wanting to still keep positive. "Um… so what're you painting?"

"The corner. There lie so many words in such simplicity…"

"Oh. …Can I paint?"

"Um… it takes a lot of concentration."

"Come on, it's just a wall! It's easy!" Once again, Mocha took the tiny brush and tried to paint the image. However, Mocha's big fingers got in the way, and she ended up smearing the image. "! …Oops."

April didn't look too angry, but furrowed her eyes nonetheless.

"Um… I'll just go." She sheepishly walked away, going to the kitchen where Aeincha was climbing her grappling hook to reach the open cabinet, where Rainbow Munchies waited. "Hi, Aeincha! You need some help?"

"No thanks!" Aeincha smiled. "It's just my daily workout. Gotta get my breakfast somehow!"

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Mocha reached in to grab the tiny cereal box, but she ended up pulling the whole cabinet off its perch.

"Waaaah!" Aeincha ended up falling.

"Oops! Sorry!" Mocha dropped the cabinet behind her and bent down to carefully pick the Lilliputian up.

At that moment, a lovely whiff fell on Gonbe's nose, and the rabbit looked over at a box of carrot cereal that fell from the cabinet. "Gyom-gyoooom!" He hopped over quickly.

"You okay?" Mocha asked, lightly brushing Aeincha's shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine… some debris fell on me, though."

"I'm sorry." Mocha frowned, standing back up. "I guess I'm a little-" she took a step back, not noticing Gonbe.

"Gyooooooom!" The rabbit's eyes widened as Mocha's foot came down. "Gyuuuaaaaccck!"

"Ahh! Gonbe!" Mocha immediately stepped off, seeing the rabbit squashed flat except for its head, but the giant suddenly tripped on the kitchen's counter and fell backward, crushing Aeincha.

"Hnn?" Chimney looked up from her blueprints when she felt a quake. Her eyes widened at her little, flattened rabbit companion. "GONBEEEE!" She dashed over like a cheetah, crying over his form. "Waaaaah my little neko-chaaaan! You were so yooo-ooooung!"

"Gyom…gyoooom…" Gonbe moaned dizzily.

"I'm sorry!" Mocha said quickly. "I didn't see him! I was just… Hu! !" she gasped, realizing she was sitting in the kitchen. The giant stood up and turned around, so everyone could see the tiny Aeincha stuck to her butt.

"Oooohhhhhhhh…" The Lilliputian moaned, nearly out of breath.

"AAAAAHH AEINCHAN! !" Chimney screamed, immediately yanking her friend off and holding her in both hands. "Owaaaahh Aeinchan, speak to me! !" With that, the frantic Sector Leader took big breaths and forcefully blew into Aeincha's tiny mouth, causing the 3-inch girl to puff in-and-out like a balloon. And since Chimney's mouth was already so big, that was a lot of breath.

"Ohhhhh…" she only became more dizzy.

Feeling absolutely shameful, the giant ran back down the hall, creating many quakes along the way. After recovering, Aeincha sat up and watched her leave.

**Mocha's Room**

Mocha kicked her shoes off and sat cross-legged on her blanket, staring blankly at the wall. She wondered if the other members did this when they were dealing with a conflict. Hmmm…

_"As soon as I get treated, I'm signing up for CND Training!" Mocha declared to her fellow giants aboard the transport ship. "Then I can save kids EVERYWHERE from big, mean adults!" She looked with pure confidence. "You guys wanna join, too?"_

_"Well… I'm not sure, Mocha." Doran frowned. "I mean, we're kinda too big, don't you think?"_

_"So? ? There's an AGE restriction, not a HEIGHT restriction!"_

_"I know, but…" Ally spoke up. "They have people like spies, snipers, pilots… you have to be good at nearly everything. But we're too big to wield weapons, sneak around, or even fit on their smaller ships. I just don't think it can work out."_

_"Whaddyou mean, of course it can work out! Just wait, you'll see!"_

_The following day, Mocha went to CND Training, and stood in a line of many other, _smaller_ kids as Marcus Drilovsky paced before them. They were able to provide her with a giant green coat that matched her size, keeping her warm from the colds. Needless to say, Mocha really stood out from the crowd._

_"Good morning, Future Kids Next Door, at least that's what I _hope_ to be calling you." Marcus Drilovsky spoke with his strict, sergeant tone. "You are entering your first day of Cadet Next Door Arctic Training. You will be tested on spying, building machines, piloting skills, medical skills, basic hand-to-hand combat, and how well you work as a team, to see if you've got the stomach to protect kids everywhere. You will all be divided into teams, and I'll recognize your strengths and weaknesses based on your performance in each field, WITH your team." He stopped before Mocha and glared up at the giant, "Your friends will be relying on you, and vice-versa, so you BETTER not slip up or hold them back in any way. Understood?"_

_"YES, SIR!" Mocha saluted with confidence, just like the others._

_"Hm hm… let's find out then…" Marcus smirked, feeling strangely eager to train this girl._

_And once training began, things did not go well. She was assigned her team, and as the tests came, she just felt like one, huge weight pulling them back. They did spying tests first, having to sneak around dark hallways and evade searchlights. Mocha's team backed as tight as they could against the wall, letting a searchlight go past. "Let's go." The leader whispered as the others went ahead._

_"R-Right." Mocha tried to follow them, making as light footsteps as she could to avoid shaking the floor too much. "WAAAH!" She flinched when she accidentally kicked down some of the metal cans. The searchlights immediately whipped over and spotted the easy target, pelting her with paintballs._

_"Dang it, Mocha! !" one of the teammates yelled._

_For the next test, the teams were pitted against each other in a paintball warzone. Mocha's team crouched as low as they could behind a row of oil drums. "Alright, plan is simple, we wait for the guys to get close, we jump out, we blast 'em, any objections?" The leader explained in a very low whisper._

_The opposing team quietly stepped around the hall corner, and the leader shushed them as he examined the area. Everything seemed normal… except for the big bushel of black hair on the other side. "Hey, it's that giant girl! ! Get 'em!" They jumped out and immediately began pelting the other side._

_"Aaaah!" Mocha yelped as she stood and was immediately pelted with a barrage of paintballs._

_"Ugh, MOVE, Mocha!" the others yelled as they jumped out and fired back._

_"Nnnn, stooop!" Mocha tried to block the paintballs as she took a step forward. However, she didn't notice one of her teammates directly under her foot._

_"EEEYAAAOOOOOWWW!"_

_"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry- WHOA!" And when she stepped off, she tripped and smashed her other teammates. "Ohhhh…"_

_"Heeee-YAH-HAAAAH!" The other team cheered with victory._

_After that embarrassing defeat, they all moved to their next test. "Here, we have virtual simulators that depict realistic images of actual KND ships." Marcus explained, indicating the different chambers. "Each simulator is fit for five people, and will test your skills on working as a team to pilot the respective ship. 'Cause remember, while the pilot may be the central driver, they can't bust through an enemy fleet without their team working the blasters and communications. So everyone, PICK a ship and take off."_

_Mocha's team chose the chamber of the virtual S.C.A.M.P.E.R., as each member took their seats. At Mocha's size, her seat was considerably tiny, and looked as flimsy as a dollhouse chair. She sat awkwardly, but lightly, and gripped the teeny-tiny virtual helmet in her fingers, lightly placing it on her big, messy hair._

_Inside the simulation, the team had already gotten to work, flying across a virtual space in their attempt to shoot down the other teams. "They've broken our left engine!" a teammate reported._

_"Darn it, Mocha, where are you, someone's gotta man these weapons!" the leader yelled._

_"Umm… I'm having some trouble, guys." Mocha said as she struggled to pull the tiny goggles over her giant, too-far-apart eyes. "Whoooa!" In her awkward sitting position, she wobbled back and crushed the chair under her big butt._

_"Simulation terminated." With that, the virtual S.C.A.M.P.E.R. shut itself down. "Automatic failure."_

_"Well, WAY TO GO, Macho!" The leader yelled exasperated._

_"Man, why'd we get stuck with THIS bigbutt?" another teammate retorted._

_As the team stepped out of the chamber, leaving Mocha on the squashed chair, the giant's confidence began to shrink._

_As the transport ship came to take everyone home for the day, Marcus heard crying coming from one of the corners. He walked around and saw Mocha sitting and facing the ice wall, crying with her eyes in her gloves. "What the heck is this? ?" the sergeant questioned._

_Mocha sniffled and turned to face him, exposing her massive tears. "I never should've joined! I'm just a big-butted freak!" And she went back to crying._

_"You're gonna bawl up and cry after ONE day? ? I've seen little girls with WAY more stomach than you; and they were small enough to FIT in my stomach! But I guess even when they're born oversized, babies are STILL whiny babies with puny stomachs."_

_She sniffed and looked up with anger. "Come on, you saw how I slowed everyone down! I'm just a big weight that they have to pull around! A big, useless boulder!"_

_"Heh. Then I guess even with that gigantic body, you're just another helpless brat waiting to be pinned down and noogied by teenagers. Guess I better START!" The teenage sergeant grabbed the back of Mocha's coat and pulled her down, lying her on her back as he flipped up and prepared to punch down. Mocha raised her hands and grabbed Marcus's fist in both palms, tossing the sergeant back as she got up. The sergeant charged to throw powerful punches, but Mocha's giant-sized fists were just as strong against his. Marcus threw both fists, but Mocha caught them in both hands, the two pushing the other with equal strength. "Uuuuuhhh!" After pulling her strength, the bigger child kicked forward and sent Marcus flying back._

_The teenager recovered and rubbed slight blood from his nose, glaring at the giant. "…After 5 years of training these kids… they always had something that slowed them down. But if you give up that easy… then you really are a burden." And with those words, Marcus walked away. His words, however, were able to reach the giant's ears._

_The next day of Arctic Training, Mocha returned. Next was the hand-to-hand combat, in which team members were pitted against other team's members in wrestling rings. "Today is hand-to-hand combat. Should be simple, just beat the crud out of your opponent using whatever martial arts or physical body movements you know." Mocha looked determined as she faced her normal-sized opponent, who looked fairly worried. "When we're done here, we're going to put you in teams again and see how well you fight together. Aaaand… begin!"_

_Mocha immediately charged for her opponent and punched down, breaking the ice and making him jump back. The giant jumped forward and SMASHED him under her humongous form, the boy desperately trying to push her off to breathe. However, Mocha smiled as the boy smothered helplessly. …But she didn't let him die, of course._

_Now, Mocha was back with her team as they faced their enemy team. They charged forward, and the opposing team immediately piled onto Mocha. Feeling unfazed, the giant ran at a wall and slammed against it, causing her assaulters to fall off. The others were able to tackle their enemies, while Mocha raised her foot above the leader and STOMPED him. "YAAAA-HA-HAAAAOOOW!"_

_"All right, Mochaaaa!" The team cheered, making the giant smile._

_The group returned to the spying challenge as the smaller team members hid from the searchlights. Mocha, however, just charged forward, grabbed the oil drums, and hurled them at the lights to disable them. With the guards too distracted by the giant, the others were able to hurry forward._

It felt so much easier back then. She made use of her size on the field… but, it wasn't the same. It was so hard to fit in in real life…

_"Hey! !"_

Mocha looked down and spotted a tiny green-topped object by her broken door. She recognized it as Aeincha, the Lilliputian grinning brightly. "Oh, hey… I'm sorry about sitting on you."

"Don't worry! I'm used to it!" she beamed. "Lucky for me, you didn't have to pass gas!"

"Hm hm hm hm!" But Mocha frowned and stared forward at the wall again.

The tiny Lilliputian ran and hopped her way up Mocha's giant arm, before reaching her right shoulder and lying on her front, her legs kicked in the air. Aeincha looked like a tiny bug from the giant's vision, but she could still see her happy face. "What's wrong, Moch!" she asked perkily. "You look kinda down! And that's saying a lot, considering my perspective!"

"Well, Aein… I joined the Kids Next Door so I could save kids everywhere from bad people. That was my goal. But… after joining… I kinda had another goal, too. I wanted to show my other friends that, even though we're giant, we can still fit in like normal kids. I mean, at Punk Hazard, we got along so well with other kids, and our sizes were so different. I wanted to become a great operative so when they heard from me again, they would be inspired and would wanna join the Kids Next Door, too. But… now I'm starting to think… I'm just too _big_ to fit in."

"Ha ha ha ha! THAT sounds familiar!" Aeincha beamed as she sat up, letting her legs dangle over Mocha's shoulder.

"Whaddyou mean?"

"Well, back when I was little, er, _younger_, I was always afraid I couldn't fit in with normal humans, because I was too tiny. But one day, I walked up to Chimney and Apis, and asked if I could join their game. And they just accepted me like I was a normal person. I couldn't've been more glad. …Then we joined Kids Next Door together, and we were able to complete tons of missions thanks to my size. But if it wasn't for Chimney or Apis, I never would've thought I could fit in so well with everyone. …They're such great friends."

"Aeincha, there's a _big_ difference between you and me: I'm big, _you're_ tiny. You don't have to worry about _stepping_ on anyone; instead it's the other way around. Your friends can just carry you everywhere; you're not too heavy and you don't take up much room at all. On spying missions, you're really easy to hide, and on aerial missions, you don't weigh the ship down… I'm just a big, giant burden that holds everyone back and crushes all their stuff. …Maybe we should find a way to shrink myself down so-"

"NYYYYAAAAAAAHH!" The two flinched at Chimney's sudden, big-mouthed scream, finding her and the other members standing in the doorway. The Sector Leader looked angered.

"Mocha… we just came to say we were sorry for getting mad at you." Apis said. "We know you were just trying to be part of the group, but; you really didn't need to."

"I didn't?"

"No, but hearing that, THIS just changed into something else." Chimney stated. "Mocha-chan… it's true, you're a big burden that can weigh us down, I'll give you that… but there's _one_ big rule in Sector W7 you need to know: _everyone_ in Sector W7 is DIFFERENT! We all have something that makes us unique, and we ALL have something that makes us a BURDEN! Take a look at Aeinchan!"

The tiny girl grinned and waved from Mocha's shoulder.

"She's freaking tiny! We always gotta worry about stepping on her, and we gotta keep carrying her around. And Aisa-chan! She don't wear shoes!"

The Nimbi grinned and wiggled her toes.

"Her smelly feet stink up the place! And if there's a spiky floor or somethin', one of us gotta carry her. And Apis is a diehard Christian!"

Apis scratched her head sheepishly.

"She always talks about her religion and it's annoying! Not to mention she can't fight for herself, so she gotta rely on animals! Otherwise, we gotta defend her! And April always gotta bring her paint everywhere, so she moves kinda slow, 'specially since she's a preteen."

The 12-year-old kept her emotionless frown, but she agreed with Chimney.

"And me: I'm a freaking loudmouth who's TOO hyped on soda, and should NEVER be trusted with piloting a SHIP! But I do a heck better job than THESE on'nanokos!" They nodded in agreement. "And **I** the only one that can SWIM! You know what a burden it is to save all these girls from drowning? But these girls are SPECIAL 'cause of these things, and YOU should be proud!"

Mocha looked angered, "I wasn't even BORN this way, Chimney! It was something that was FORCED on me! Why should I be proud of something that was never mine? !"

"Well, I wasn't born with _my_ powers either." Apis mentioned. "I got them by accident. But even if it was forced on you, it's only best that you make good use of it, instead of worrying about how it slows you down."

"But it slows _you_ all down, too. Why would you all wanna keep something that just gets in your way, stepping on all your things?"

"Oi, Mocha, we're sorry we got angry at you." Chimney said. "Ahh, but friends ruin each other's stuff all the time, why're you any different? But if you think of changin' yourself because of that, I AIN'T gonna accept you! We ain't just losin' an advantage in offense, but you'll be lettin' all your OTHER friends down, too!"

"She's right, Mocha!" Aeincha spoke up. "If you decide to make yourself normal because of how it slows us down, how will it make your other friends feel? ? Didn't you just say you wanted to prove to them that you could fit in?"

"Oi, yeah, Mochan!" Chimney followed. "How d'you know if the OTHER giant-chans aren't having trouble fitting in with normal kids? ? You probly their inspiration or something! Who're they gonna believe in if you just doubt yourself like that? ?"

Looking back, Chimney was right. Mocha really did make that promise to her friends. But she just wasn't sure how… she couldn't play videogames, she's a big, easy-to-hit target… even if she surpassed in strength, it still didn't feel like much.

"If you ask me, Mocha, you should be glad this happened to you." Chimney stated. "Be glad you can't play games or hold a bow or do any of that other stuff, 'cause you got your own thing. Being this way makes you and your friends different, 'cause who wants to be like everyone else? ?"

Mocha released a deep, angered sigh and faced the wall again, her arms folded. "I just don't understand you sometimes, Chimney."

"What you MEAN you don't understand me? ! What'm I speaking another LANGUAGE or something? ? ¿Es usted un loco o algo así? ?" She looked at the camera and said, "Although my voice actor _does_ portray a lot of Spanish characters. And _I'm_ supposed to be Japanese. The POINT is, Mocha, just because you can't play most games with us, it doesn't mean you can't fit in! We all have our weak points, but we ALSO got strong points! In YOUR case, your giant size makes you insanely strong! So makin' yourself littler, we not only lose our advantage in strength, you be breakin' your own vow and abandonin' your other friends who are still GIANT!"

Mocha released another sigh and faced the wall. Chimney really was a weird person… being glad her friends had things that held them back. But she did make her feel a little better, though… and she was right. Mocha did vow to show her friends how useful their giant size could be. And maybe she was giving up too easy, like Marcus said. After all, she just started her career as an operative. And she made it the way she is now: a giant. "Hmmm… maybe you're right, Chimney."

"'COURSE I'm right! I'm ALWAYS right! Except when I'm wrong. But NOT in this!"

"Gyom, gyom!" Gonbe agreed.

"Hoh, Chimney." Mocha sighed in disbelief.

"Come on, whaddya say we go out for ice cream!" Apis grinned. "Ice cream always lightens up bad tensions!"

"YAH! And we all treatin' Mocha to a 20 gallon! That's an order!" Chimney declared.

"Sounds fine by me!" Aisa grinned.

"Will tiny bucks count?" Aeincha joked. All the girls but Mocha laughed happily.

"Well, come on, Mocha!" Apis yelled as the others hurried away. Mocha looked at Aeincha, still on her shoulder, as the tiny girl gave a wide grin. "Hm hm hm!" Mocha gave a light chuckle and ran after her friends.

**Outside; ice cream stand**

"A 20-gallon bowl?" the skinny teen boy at the stand asked. "No one's ever been able to stomach one of those. I mean, we'll make it for you, but it's gonna cost ya."

"Ahhh, it costs us either way, just whip it up!" Chimney demanded.

"Heh heh. Okay." With that, he left to the backroom.

"Hm hm hm!" Mocha chuckled. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it. But you really didn't need to."

"Oi, will you STOP sayin' that? !" Chimney yelled. "If we wanna do somethin' for ya, we'll do it! So SHUT IT UUUP!"

"Siiiigh." Mocha sighed humorously.

"Hm-hm-hm! You'll get used to Chimney, eventually!" Aeincha assured, still seated on the giant's shoulder.

"Hm hm! I already have." Mocha smiled as she stared up at the sunny sky. "You know, I think I've been feeling too negative lately. I give up too easily on things, only after the first day. I need to be strong and look at the positive things. The good things I can do with being a giant."

"Like what?"

"Hey, where ya goin', Shrimp? !" The girls turned around and saw a group of bullies terrorizing a small boy. "You haven't paid my 20 bucks!"

"Awww, but my mom only gives me 3.40!"

Mocha and Aeincha exchanged spiteful looks.

"Doesn't matter! I can think of ANOTHER way to pay!" the bully fist-palmed.

"Hey, bigheads!" The trio of thugs turned and found the teeny Aeincha glaring up at them. "How would YOU feel being bullied by someone bigger than you? ?"

They exchanged smug looks and looked intimidatingly. "Oh, and how are YOU gonna fill that place? TINY!"

"Not _me_, but my FRIEND will!"

"Pah! I'll give your friend a double-quadruple knuckle sandwich with a side of-" However, the bullies flinched when the ground quaked. They looked with fear as Mocha towered behind Aeincha, the giant smirking as she cracked her knuckles.

"Sounds yummy! Can it have extra ketchup? ?"

"…Uuuuhhh…" And the bullies were gone in a flash.

"Phew! Thanks, Giant Girl!" the boy exclaimed before hurrying away.

Mocha and Aeincha exchanged bright smiles. "Like that!" Mocha said.

"Ha ha ha! Those bullies better watch their butts! Well, let's go see how that ice cream's comin'!" With that, Aeincha ran off.

As Mocha watched her leave, she smiled, feeling pride in what she just did. She just saved an innocent kid from aggressive bullies. The very reason she joined the Kids Next Door. And all thanks to her giant size.

_"Well, Team Seven, you guys've shown significant progress after your rocky start." Marcus said to Mocha's team. "I guess it shows what happens when you look at things from a different angle." He spared a glance to a smiling Mocha. "Alright, see you all tomorrow." He walked by the other kids, most of whom had bones broken due to being trounced by Mocha._

_"Hey, Mocha… we're sorry about getting mad at you earlier." The leader said._

_"Sorry for calling you a bigbutt." The one kid said._

_"It's okay, guys." She smiled. "I'm just happy I could be helpful. But if I actually graduate, I'm worried I might hold my team down." She frowned. "Training isn't the same as the real thing, you know."_

_"Ehhh, I'm sure it'll be fine." The leader assured. "Even if you weigh us down a lot… all that matters is you weigh the OTHER team down, too." They spared a glance to the other kids with crushed bones._

_"Ha ha ha! True that!" Mocha beamed._

"Hm hm hm!" Mocha chuckled at the memory. She couldn't wait to squish other enemies. …This whole giant thing may become a bad habit for her. Oh well.

"Heeeeey Mochaaaaa!" Chimney cried as the W7 members shoved over a giant bowl of ice cream. "We spent a good chunk of our allowances buyin' this, you gonna help eat it or what? ?"

"Gyom-gyoooom!"

"Hm hm hm! Sure thing!" And the seven friends began feasting on the tasty delicacy, with Mocha gobbling the majority. At one point, Mocha almost ate the tiny Aeincha… but she spat her out quickly as the friends laughed this off.

* * *

**But she's really lucky she didn't swallow Aeincha. X) Hooo, so yeah, not very exciting, I mean the whole conflict was resolved with pretty much talking, just like the ending of _Twilight_. But I think it's something we all can relate to, trying to fit in, but we can't. But the philosophy of Sector W7 is, accept your friends' limitations and down traits, and show that you still care for them. Soooo next time, we will return to _NECSUS_ and likely get started on Amazonia. Yeah, more _One Piece_ crossovers. XP We thought _Kid Icarus_ was annoying. Later.**


End file.
